


When Frustration Comes to an End

by NtheDemon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoying BamBam, Caring JB, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated JB, Kindness, M/M, Making Love, Mark to the rescue, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Jinyoung, Top Jinyoung, Youngjae just wants to Sleep, annoying yugyeom, bottom JB, jackson to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: Many think being a leader of an idol kpop group would be easy, simple, since they all seemed to be so close and friendly anyway. And JB supposed that was true but there were days much like today that he wanted to kill each one of the members in his group. The youngest members seemed to have increased their sugar intake for a week in one single day, and no matter how much JB yelled, they wouldn't listen. Thankfully Mark and Jackson took over practice to wear out the troublemakers allowing their leader to go cool off and relax.And thankfully the gorgeous Jinyoung followed after him to make sure he did just what he promised.





	

All the great leader of Got7 could do was glare at his members as they practiced, well some were practicing, the youngest members were goofing off and not focusing at all. JB had yelled at them, tried everything he could do to get them to focus but nothing he said or did worked, and he really was about ready to strangle them. Youngjae was looking exhausted and he knew it wasn't fair to him to have to keep practicing just because the others didn't want to listen. "Enough!" He snarled out causing each member to stop what they were doing and stare at their leader. "Youngjae and Jinyoung, wonderful work, you both stayed focused and you got the moves down so you are free to go." Youngjae looked like he was going to cry with happiness as he gathered his items in his bag slowly before walking out of the room waving at the other members. Jinyoung gave his boyfriend a gentle smile before collecting his items and leaving the room to follow the other singer.

JB couldn't stop his eyes from following after his gorgeous boyfriend before turning back to the remaining members, he really was about to pull his hair out because he knew BamBam and Yugyeom wouldn't listen to him. Thankfully it seemed karma was looking out for him because Mark and Jackson walked to him, "JB you look like you need to go rest. Why don't Jack and I take care of these two while you go relax?" JB looked at the both of them before nodding his head once, since Jackson came to JB about him and Mark being together, they were trying to be more considerate to JB and Jinyoung, wanting them to spend more time alone since they had just recently came out about dating themselves. He nodded his head at Mark, giving a grateful smile to Jackson, before he narrowed his eyes at the youngest members. "You will listen to them, do what you are told, or so help me you will really not like your punishment." At least they looked terrified, which was good, so he gathered his bag and walked out of the room not giving the other four members a second glance.

"Seems like you need to have a relaxing night dear leader." A soft voice came to the side of him and when he glanced over, he saw Jinyoung sitting so perfectly in a chair in the hallway. He gave his boyfriend a small huff of breath before nodding his head, the smaller of the two stood gracefully up and walked right to him. Even being close to Jinyoung made JB feel calmer but when he felt those perfect full lips on his own made most of the aggravation he felt melt away. Breaking away slowly, he gave him a sweet smile before interlacing their fingers together, "Then let's go." JB had no idea what he did in a past life to deserve Jinyoung but he wasn't going to look to much into it, his entire heart belonged to the other and he never wanted it back.

Walking into the dorm, he saw Youngjae was already fast asleep on the couch underneath a bunch of blankets that he apparently burrowed himself in. JB snickered and smiled at Jinyoung before pulling to his room, since his roommate was passed out in another area, he could have the entire room to himself with his boyfriend. Once the door was closed and locked, JB pulled Jinyoung to him and captured his lips in a heated kiss that had the other moaning against his lips, and when the smaller of the two parted his lips JB's tongue went inside his mouth and they both moaned at the feeling. Luckily for them Youngjae was a hard sleeper and it took an act of god to get him up so they didn't have to worry about being quiet.

Feeling fingers underneath the tshirt he was wearing, he opened his eyes slowly breaking the kiss, and seeing Jinyoung like he was already destroyed and all they had done was kiss made a fire go through his blood stream. Before he could do anything, he felt Jinyoung push him onto his bed and then straddle his hips. "You have had a long day so let me take care of you." All JB could do was hum, he wasn't one to let go of control, but for his beautiful boyfriend he was more than willing to do whatever he wanted. Feeling a tug on the shirt he was still wearing, he sat up and helped pull if off of his body before laying back down letting Jinyoung do whatever he wanted with him. Hissing softly when Jinyoung leaned down nipping at his jawline then moved lower, seemed his boyfriend wanted to nipping and lick every inch of his skin even though they had practice and JB was sure he was sweaty.

Once Jinyoung moved lower to where he was sitting on his own heels of his feet, he tugged the shorts JB was wearing down in a quick motion that left the great leader sort of breathless. But he knew when the other wanted something then he was going to get it, was one of the many reasons they were so perfect together because he was the exact same way. Feeling nips at his hipbones, JB couldn't stop his hand moving down and running his fingers through Jinyoung's rich black hair, the man was truly perfect in every sense of the word. His head flew back and he couldn't stop the loud moan that happened when all he felt was hot wet heat around his length. "Fuck Jin..." Was all he could really say because Jinyoung began bobbing his head up and down, white hot pleasure ran through his system as his boyfriend pleasured him. 

Not knowing how much time had passed, he felt movement and that had him cracking his eyes open, seeing Jinyoung move off of him and crawled back up his body to grab the lube that he always had in his nightstand. Capturing his full lips, JB could taste himself on the other's tongue but that only turned him on more. When he tried to grab the lube from his love, his hand got smacked away, "No I told you that I will be taking care of you." Licking his lips and biting his bottom one, he nodded his head and the smile he got in return made JB's heart swell more. Jinyoung was his first sexual experience ever, he knew how he looked and acted that many thought he was experienced but he really wasn't. 

Feeling the other move back down his body, JB let out a soft breath and relaxed his body for what was to come, and even though they switched back and forth they were both gentle with preparing the other. Hearing the cap open, he closed his eyes and hissed softly when he felt a slick finger at his entrance but when he felt Jinyoung's plush lips against his own made his entire focus on that. When he felt a slick hand began to jack him off, JB let out a low groan and before he knew it, there were three fingers inside of him and he was moving his hips into the motions that Jinyoung was giving him. Slowly his lover moved his fingers out of his body, and he would deny this, but he whimpered feeling empty but when he opened his eyes and seeing the look Jinyoung was giving him meant he wouldn't be empty for long. Watching him slick his own member up then move to his open legs, slowly pressing the head of his erection at JB's entrance then slowly sliding in.

JB felt pain, but Jinyoung made sure it wasn't much when he prepared him so all he could do was capture his lips in a heated kiss to try and let him forget about the pain. Once he was accustomed to it, he nodded at Jinyoung who stayed perfectly still until he was given the go ahead, hips started thrusting and the pain he felt was starting to disappear which each thrust. When his prostate was hit, he couldn't stop the loud moan that happened, and arched his back off the bed. The slow rhythm started to change into a fast and deep movement, both of them chasing after their own orgasms, and when he felt a strong hand on his own forgotten member JB lost it. He arched and scratched Jinyoung's back as he fell over the edge into sheer pleasure with a loud scream that sounded much like Jinyoung's name. It wasn't long for Jinyoung himself to reach his once he felt JB clench around him and his screaming his boyfriend's name as he thrusted into his hot heat.

Once they both could catch their breathes, Jinyoung moved off of him slowly, and picked up one of their shirts to wipe JB's abs off and fell right next to him. Feeling his boyfriend nuzzle into his neck, JB had just enough strength to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, who hummed with happiness that he could snuggle closer into him. Feeling sleep over take him, JB kissed Jinyoung's forehead, "I love you..." Was all that was said before he let sleep take him though he was sure he heard the other hum gently and telling him that he loved him also.


End file.
